A Tale Told Through Haikus - Part Two
by strongtablestrongcouple
Summary: A companion piece to 'A Tale Told Through Haikus'. A haiku for each episode written by Jess Day.


**Season One**

**1. **You left your party  
and sang 'Time of my Life'  
even though we'd just met.

**2.** You gave me the courage  
I need to get my stuff back.  
You're something special.

**3. **Danced like a chicken  
and sang 'Groovy Kind of Love'.  
It was beautiful.

**4. **You smirked when you said  
that you saw everything.  
(Even my gumbo pot)

**5.** I may have freaked out  
when your feet pointed at me.  
What if Cece's right?

**6.** You're not a loser.  
You have so much going for you.  
You just don't see it.

**7.** You didn't like Paul.  
I tried to convince myself  
that you weren't jealous.

**8.** I secretly thought  
you looked kinda hot even  
with that dumb haircut.

**9.** You gave me the best  
Christmas gift ever that night  
on Candy Cane Lane.

**10. **You needn't change who  
you are to impress women.  
I think you're awesome.

**11.** I made peace with Julia,  
but I didn't do it for her.  
I did it for you.

**12.** Let's never relive  
that night of our weird almost-  
threesome with Remy.

**13. **You dragged me away.  
If you were angry, you disguised  
your emotions well.

**14.** I write songs and you  
kill plants but that's okay 'cause  
we're weird together.

**15.** I hope you know that  
I'll always stay by your side.  
I'll take care of you.

**16. **You said that I was  
a part of the family.  
My heart swelled with love.

**17. **Beneath your grumpy  
exterior you are filled  
with good intentions.

**18.** You don't need college  
girls to make you feel cool, Nick.  
You're better than that.

**19.** Schmidt told me you think  
of me when you 'self-complete'.  
(I'm strangely flattered)

**20. **You're better than what  
you give yourself credit for.  
You are so much more.

**21.** We are two of the  
most embarrassing people.  
I like that 'bout us.

**22. **I want that passion  
and that spark and I think I  
might have it with you.

**23.** My heart sank when you  
told me that you were leaving.  
I can't bear the thought.

**24.** You could see through my  
lies when I said "I'll be fine."  
I'm glad you came back.

* * *

**Season Two**

**1. **We laughed underneath  
the stars as you told me to  
"Look sharp, ya dumbass!"

**2. ** Even if you got drunk  
and peed on all my dresses,  
I'd still forgive you.

**3. **Boyfriends in one box  
and my friends in another.  
You're the exception.

**4.** What could we achieve  
if we put all our effort in  
to something worthwhile?

**5.** We may have an odd  
friendship but I'm so pleased that  
you are in my life.

**6.** You accidentally  
punched me yet I still think you're  
the sweetest guy I know.

**7. **Thank you for picking  
me up when I was down.  
You believed in me.

**8.** Even though the trap failed,  
I'm grateful you helped me out.  
I can count on you.

**9. **Winston read your book  
as I leaned on your shoulder.  
I felt proud of you.

**10.** You needn't be shy  
when you're talking to women.  
(I think you're a catch)

**11.** My heart fluttered when  
you said I'm the kinda girl a  
guy would come back for.

**12.** You deserve better  
than what you settle for, Nick.  
You deserve love.

**13.** Despite your father,  
I hope one day you'll believe  
that you're not broken.

**14.** I'll be your Gal Friday  
if you'll be my Pepperwood.  
We make a good pair.

**15. **In that one kiss, I'd  
felt more passion than all my  
past kisses combined.

**16.** Said "It didn't mean  
anything" but neither of  
us are good liars.

**17.** You made me drop my  
fishsticks when you told me that  
you couldn't help it.

**18.** Your lips on mine just  
keeps replaying in my head  
like a broken record.

**19. **You piss me off but  
you're the only beautiful  
white man that I want.

**20.** Even on bad days,  
I'll be there to hold your hand.  
I've got your back, Nick.

**21. **You should know that if  
you had asked me on a date,  
I would have said yes.

**22.** I'd be lying if  
I said that I wasn't impressed  
by that photograph.

**23. **Nearly two years of  
pent up sexual tension.  
You were worth the wait.

**24. **I really do think  
that this could be the start of  
something amazing.

**25. **We uncalled it.  
I always knew it was you.  
You're the one for me.


End file.
